


My Hero

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Very AU. You are in a hurry to make it to your parent’s house when your car breaks down in what seems to be the middle of nowhere in the freezing cold.





	My Hero

“No no no no no no no.” You groaned as your car came to a slow halt, you maneuver out of the way and as far onto the side as you could.

Although it was Christmas Eve, the road seemed to be pretty deserted. Travelers were long gone, enjoying the warmth of a Christmas Eve fire with friends and family. You were supposed to have been doing that too, but you had got caught up at work. You waitressed at one of the local diners, which was why you didn’t get to leave until last minute.

You had tried calling your mom, to let her know, but the call wasn’t going through. Great. You were in the middle of nowhere with no cell service, and your car was not going anywhere. Luckily there had been a town about 2-3 miles behind you so it wouldn’t be too far of a walk. Though you really didn’t want to. Just as you had begun to get out of the car, another one pulled up behind you. Wary of some stranger, you made sure you grabbed your Taser out of your purse.

“Everything alright?” You were not expecting such a handsome young man to step out, but that didn’t make you feel more at ease. You had seen several movies and crime shows where the killer was young and handsome. Maybe you should have not watched so many of those?

“Oh yeah, it’s just my car won’t turn back on. And I am not at all vehicle savvy.” You told him, watching him carefully as he walked up to the car.

“Well, you’re just in luck because I am. I work on cars and drive them around on the side.” He explained with a grin, walking around the front of the car. “I’m sorry, my name is Anakin.” The young man introduced, extending his hand.

“Y/N.” You told him, cautiously taking his hand into your own.

“What a beautiful name. Would you care to open the hood for me?” He asked, and you silently nodded your head. You leaned into the car to pop it and watched as he raised and to assess what the problem was.

“So, are you from around here?” You asked, looking at him. He was sure to be safe, right? He didn’t act like he was going to kill her. But then again, most didn’t at first.

“Sort of. I am actually visiting some friends over in (Your hometown). We do Christmas every year together.” Anakin told you, inspecting the car some more. “There is your problem, it was just a loose battery.”

“Wait, really? I am actually headed that way too. My family is up there.” You had no idea why you said that but he was fixing the car, so he definitely couldn’t be a killer.

“Really? What a small world. Well, you should be good to go. If something happens again, you can always hitch a ride from me.” He offered, but you just shook your head.

“Oh no, I couldn’t trouble you like that. Before you go I have something for you.” You said, opening up the back seat and pulling out a container of pumpkin pie. “Here, it is a thank you for helping out. I make the best pumpkin pie if I do say so myself, and I always make extra.”

Anakin couldn’t help but smile as he took the pie from you. “Thank you. It really is nothing, I don’t mind. It’s Christmas Eve, who wants to be stuck on the side of the road? I’m glad I could help.”

You knew it couldn’t be fate that brought the two of you together, but what if it was? He was so handsome, with the most striking eyes you had ever seen. You were comfortable around him, and you really didn’t want him to leave just yet.

“Well, thank you again. I guess we should get going before it gets too dark out.” You said, looking back towards your car.

“Of course, be safe. I may already have sped past you if it happens again.” He teased with a grin, as he began to walk back to his car.

Something was telling both of you to not leave just yet, and luckily you two were listening.

“Y/N wait. I normally don’t do this, but would it be okay if I got your number. I’ll be in town for a couple of days, and maybe I can buy you some coffee?” Anakin asked, looking down at the snow-covered asphalt.

You were surprised, to say the least, but you couldn’t help but smile. “Of course, here.” You said, handing him your phone to save your number. When he handed it back to you a laugh escaped your throat. “My hero? That’s what you put for your name. How humble.” You teased, causing him to grin.

“I mean, I did save your Christmas,” Anakin said with a shrug. “Okay, now I can leave for real. Text me when you want that coffee date Y/N.” He said, but before he could turn to leave, you placed a small kiss on his lips.

“That was another thank you. Don’t worry, I’ll see you soon.” You grinned, waving goodbye as you got into the car. Before you could even take off you had texted him, making sure he had your number. You were able to make it home safely, and tell your family about your Christmas hero. When the next day rolled around, the two of you were talking over some coffee. There was truly magic in the holiday season.


End file.
